


A child’s choice

by Little Grey Gargoyle (silasfinch)



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Gen, Julia Montague Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/Little%20Grey%20Gargoyle
Summary: The Tory Powerhouse defies her critics and learns to love and respect the Budd children





	A child’s choice

**Author's Note:**

> I am (proudly) from NZ and it’s been a rough few days trying to comprehend and help writing is my comfort

The power of words is that a life can be launched with as little as a single phrase, an uplifting word or an act of kindness. Think of the power we wield and the impact we can make if we become more intentional about encouraging our children. Our words are often the very things that help create future dreams. And sometimes those dreams are to be just like us.

 

1\. Introductions

"Julia, You are having a chat with my daughter not negotiating trade talks with the Chancellor of the Exchequer- "Détends-toi."

His accent isn't half bad - David must be doing more than ordering bread from the local market.

"Can I do that instead? I will probably be far more successful."

We may be still defining their relationship, but David Budd has the good sense not to laugh or smile. I may be going slightly overboard with my quest for knowledge about his children and the best approach to meeting them. Its only practicalities that stop me building literal dossiers Partially this is due to boredom, I am still incredibly weak, and the medical staff insists I don't move beyond the essentials. David, the good little more solid obey orders to the letter.

  
"This is a big deal - obviously we can't even conceive of a relationship without your children agreeing..."

"Unlike some of your colleagues, my children aren't going to judge you after one meeting. We can take things slow - all they know currently is you are a sick friend."

"I want her to like me" I loathe how weak my voice has become.

"You have ten years of pony club to draw on start there. I'll be there to run interference."

 

  
2\. Meetings

Ella and Charlie are coming to France.

They are displaying the stubbornness inherent in both their parents. The twosome team up to convince them that a visit to see David before we return to Britain is essential - now that the security and secrecy are no longer paramount. Surprisingly the security forces are on board once we float the idea. Dr Lee is enthusiastic about reestablishing family bonds.

"I will bring them to the hospital after lunch, and we can play some games" David offers enthusiastically.

I try to hide my nervousness and agree to his itinerary trying not to imagine worse case scenarios. There is a whole different reality between getting on ok over Skype and meeting people in the flesh. I am feeling vulnerable and insecure enough without trying to charm kids. Whatever David says it still feels like a test I can fail without my usual wit and power games to rely on.

I have seen photos of the Budd children but seeing them with David makes the resemblance undeniable even if they are hiding against his coat.

“Ella and Charlie this is my dear friend Julia”

We regard each other uncertainly I try to smile encouragingly. There is no handbook for this situation no matter how hard I look for one.

“Are you feeling better? Daddy says you were sick?” Ella asks softly

“Yes much better. Your dad is taking excellent care of me”

 

 

3\. Exposure

"I am sorry for all the cameras and everything. I am doing my best to shield the children."

"Yes your army of lawyers and lackeys were quite adamant on that point - even offering security for me at the end of shift"

Vicky doesn't sound angry or impressed as we continue to watch David chase the children around the backyard. The delighted laughter is relaxing and refreshing after a long, harrowing day with PR people and security forces. It is only due to the much tighter laws around harassing children that we could slip to Vicky's without many pursuers. Naturally, David drives the most indirect route and switches cars twice.

"I am not going to sale the story of a bitter wife to The Sun; you can take that off your list of concerns."

"You are far too loyal for that - still it can't have been easy hearing the salacious details and the paparazzi photos. You still love him" I venture cautiously.

There is no accusation in my voice - I'm a jealous, possessive and spiteful person but not in these circumstances. Loving David is far from a crime, and neither is respecting the relationship they shared. My relationship with Roger brought up the worst in me - all the pettiness and cheating made me insecure. There is a certain level of irony that a liberal soldier who loathes most of what I stand forgives me confidence. My therapist enjoys pointing out the differences in our weekly sessions.

 

  
4\. Titles

"How is the life of a stepmother treating you?"

I try not to glower at the third friend that makes a similar joke. They are only teasing after my long history of avoiding motherhood, but I still find the tone aggravating. Ella and Charlie are far from a secret in my life - children's arts and crafts litter both my private and parliamentary offices. I upgraded my phone specifically so that I can take great photos of the family time.

"I don't mind you know - you are developing a closeness with them - Vicky won't quibble over a few jokes. Why does this ghoul you so much and not the bloody jokes about cougars and office romances?"

David asks the question as we are addressing for the evening after yet another dinner function.

"It's a title that needs earning. Some of the kids at boarding school dealt with progressively younger stepparents every term. It was grating and messed up my friends." I try explain

David turns to face me sensing the pain and weariness in my voice.

“I want Ella and Charlie to know that their feelings are important to me that they aren’t just an inconvenience for me to put up with”

David leans in and kisses my forehead – expertly leaning to remove my pearls.

“I wish you could show your compassion and softer side more readily, love”

“You seeing such things is quite enough, Sargent

David is not quite so expert removing my designer gown that finally resembles more than a sack. He attacks my neck and collarbone with enthusiasm. I can’t bring myself to give the additional makeup and scarfs a care in the world.

5\. Homecoming

"So is he the one?"

"Aye - A rescue from near the hospital."

I follow David into the house gingerly my experience with cats and dogs is mostly non-existent given how often our family travels and my obsession with horses. Offering to host the Budd children's future Christmas present will be a real test. The creature is cute with large ears and, but the house is still a shrine to minimalism and modernity.

"Is he well trained yet?" I ask dubiously

"Not even remotely close" David laughs from somewhere down the hallway. "He's still a baby."

"When can we undertake such things?" I say sounding disturbingly like my mother.

David is a gentle man, and he displays this with the animal - whispering as he sets up a new bed and a collection of toys. He even sets up an app on his phone that mimics a mother dogs heartbeat. He may not feel it now but the newest Budd is a lucky dog.

A few shoes are a small price to pay. Those classes will be starting at the earliest available slot.

6\. Moving

David is tiptoeing around me both a literal and figurative sense.

The man didn't rise to the top of his field by accident if he doesn't want to notice there is no tracking him down. We have forgiven each other the quarrel, but David knows me well enough to sense its still a sensitive issue - even as the designers come to finalise plans for the room.

The team I hire specialise in designing rooms for children, and I like the fact that they insist on blending practicalities with the fantastical imagination of children. In the end Charlie and Ella will have a large room with joint study space.

"When is our room going to be ready?" becomes a constant refrain.

Surprisingly the siblings don't quarrel about sharing a room, and I suspect that has something to do with missing David while he was away and wanting equal custody of the puppy in the night time. They delight in watching him build shelves and paste wallpaper. I lose the battle to have builders do everything.

  
7\. Test

The children are both sick.

The term sick generally conjures up images of a slight fever or cold, but this particular home invader is another game entirely. Both Ella and Charlie are vomiting more contents that I thought humanly possible, and they are rarely sleeping more than 30 minutes at a time. Vicky offers to fly back from her holiday with Oliver in France, but the GP assures us it is nothing serious ss long as they keep retaining fluids and temperature stays stable. Its a bug sweeping the school district.

Their lounge converts rather well to a makeshift hospital with towels and an endless cycle of laundry. Fortunately, so far neither of them seems to be getting sick, even if they are sharing the load. Julia has given up wearing her usual wardrobe and makes her way in David's endless supply of old shirts.

"She's down again poor lass" David whispers as he collapses into the couch with a tired smile.

"Long may the silence last."

"Thank you for doing this" he offers quietly.

"Call it payback its nothing you haven't done for me before."

“Still there are lines that few like to cross with projectile vomit being top of the list”

“We have faced far worse than this, Mr. Budd” Julia argues teasingly as she leans against his shoulder

This moment feels beautifully intimate.

 

8\. Argument

"I unreservedly apologise for all my sins in childhood - including any, and you don't know about."

"A noble sentiment, Julia darling but I forgave your sins a long time ago."

My mother regards me with poorly disguised amusement as she brews tea. I have just finished explaining to her my argument with David and Vicky overpaying for Pony Club that I use to attend. Ella offers to do chores and contribute at the stables as partial payment.

However, even casually making the suggestion is enough to anger Vicky and frustrate David. They both go on long lectures about fairness and practicalities. I don't tell them that Ella has been begging me for months to make this overture -especially now that many of her friends at the new school are members.

"You must appreciate how the notion of pony clubs might tread on people's toes, dear. Ella will be the first in her family to acquire such an expensive hobby."

"It's not like I am offering to import an Arab bloodline."

My mother is my touchstone especially since father died. She doesn’t understand my choices with either politics or David but she is willing to listen.He is slowly winning my circle around.

“Let things settle down before bringing the subject again”

9\. Adjustments

"If Julia takes on the case - this will mean an adjustment for us as a family."

We are in the local dog park attempting to drain the youngest three Budds on their energy. My lover's frisbee and ball throwing skills are mildly impressive.

David works incredibly hard on his relationship with his children. A former soldier with mental health concerns has a steep hill to climb. One of the most important things is that they are part of every future decision he makes, for so many years they were an afterthought.

The PM has asked me to oversee a human rights Case at the Hague which has the potential to be problematic and high profile. Both my previous careers place me in an excellent position to review the evidence. However, this will result in a heightened leave of public scrutiny once again and long periods away.

"You are famous already Julia - people talk about your job all the time" Ella offers without much interest or enthusiasm.

“Yeah and Jerry’s nice”

Jerry is their security officer who focuses on them when we are out in public. They have a sense of normalcy but Vicky and David have to work hard. Their simple reality isn’t too scary.

Ella gives me a quick hug before returning her attention to the TV.

“Go got it Julia”

For some reason their casual approval means more to me than all the campaigning to get me to take the job.

  
10\. Proposal

"How would you guys feel about me marrying your dad?"

It has become something of a monthly tradition for me to have the children to dinner when David and Vicky are working late nights. There weren't any intense discussions about this development I become a natural solution especially after David gets promoted and Vicky becomes serious about Oliver. The children enjoy their time in our apartment and the small mountain of toys for their young dog. I have grown to appreciate alone time rather than feel an obligation to my lover's children; It's easier now they are getting older, and our relationship is old news.

"Has Dad asked you? I thought for sure that was the point of the Paris trip." Ella offers eagerly having just entered the preteen phase of romances. Thankfully Vicky insists that all her books have feminist and equal rights lean.

I mentally shudder at the notion of David on his knees in front of the Eifel Tower or the Arc de Triomphe. Luckily he affords such tourist traps on security principles.

"I was planning on asking him - if that was ok with you two?"

It takes years of training not to show my nervousness as I wait for the judgement - I swear the worse readings in parliament don't feel this charged.

"That's not how it works - Daddy should ask your mother's permission" Ella insists stubbornly.

"Well I've never had much luck with traditional practices, and in the 21st century, it can go either way. I want your dad to know how happy he makes me" Julia offers softly trying not to wring her hands like a child.

"To be honest, you guys are already kind of married. Dad goes to big fancy events with you all the time, and you argue over crosswords." Charlie offers as if that was the defining feature of matrimony

“Does that mean you would be ok with mean in the family officially, if he agrees?”

“Of course he will – he’s nuts about you – you should hire ponies and violins”

I let them talk and argue about increasingly more outlandish concepts. The actual event will be much more low key and avoid any hint of spectacle. David and the Montigue ancestors would share little aside from a distain for flash mobs.

This is a the second time got both of us.

The choice to ask and the choice to answer is all that matters.

 

 

 

 


End file.
